


Body Worship

by newbie



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Old Cherik, Old gay mutants, Smut, actuallu old bisexual mutants, original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: I am the worst at titles and summarizing my fics lol. This is fist timeline at some point before the first X-Men movie. Charles and Erik have met up for a weekend together and Charles has a lack of confidence because it’s been a few years since they last saw each other. Erik spends the evening worshiping his lover’s body.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	Body Worship

“Hang on,” Charles leaned across the bed and turned off the lamp on the side table.

“Charles,” Erik turned the light back on with a snap of his fingers. “If I wanted to have sex with you in a cave I would have suggested it.” The magnetist walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to his old friend who was pouting, and covering himself with a blanket.

“It’s just,” Charles relaxed a little at his lover’s presence. “It’s been a few years since we’ve had the chance to actually see each other in person and. . .”

“No, no, no, this will not do,” Erik pulled down the blanket and began undressing himself. 

“The Charles Xavier that I’ve known all these years,” the metal bender was in only black boxer briefs as he began mounting the telepath, “does not lack confidence. You are still the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and I intend on spending every second we have together showing you just how beautiful you are.”

“Erik,” Charles whispered, barely able to speak, his body aching with desire. “You really think I’m still beautiful?” The telepath was still unsure and a little taken aback by his lover taking such control, in spite of the dominating persona he displayed in public in the bedroom Erik was normally submissive.

“I most certainly do,” Erik licked Charles’ ear. 

“Mmm,” Charles’ breath hitched. “Thank you old friend,” he managed to speak while Erik licked his way down his throat. They both knew the true meaning of those words.

“Well now,” Erik looked up from his lover’s collarbone which he had been lapping at. “Anything for my oldest friend, and greatest adversary. I need you at your best the next time we butt heads, it’s no fun besting you when you’re not at your best.”

“Thank you,” Charles whispered again and Erik continued his quest to lick, suck, and nibble every inch of his lover’s body. 

Over the next half hour Erik had made his way all the way down to his lover’s ankles before gently rolling him over, Charles had nearly cum several times but with Erik’s coaching he fought it away. Once the telepath was on his stomach the magnetist slid up his back and sucked on his earlobe before whispering, “Now do you see how beautiful your body is?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Charles hissed. “Please take me now, I want to feel you inside me.”

“Not just yet dear,” Erik chuckled made his way down the back of his lover’s body, leaving no inch untouched with kisses, licks, and nibbles. When Erik reached the scar on Charles’ lower back he ran his tongue over it several times, back and forth. The telepath arched his neck to try and look at his lover but when he couldn’t he buried his face in his pillow and groaned hoping to feel Erik inside him soon.

“I think you’re ready now,” Erik called the bottle of lube from his suitcase to his hand and wet his fingers before sliding one inside Charles opening him. Charles moaned and said a silent prayer thanking God his injury didn’t leave him incapable of enjoying the pleasure of sex with his old friend. Satisfied with Charles’ response Erik slid another finger inside opening his lover even more, after what felt like an eternity to Charles Erik finally made his way back up and kissed his neck. 

“Now you’re ready for me,” the metal bender hissed before thrusting hard and fast inside his lover. After the last hour spent worshiping Charles’ body Erik was as ready to burst as his lover, they pair were only able to last a few minutes before they both came in a stick mess, Erik inside Charles, and Charles all over the bed. After carefully getting off of the telepath Erik rolled him over so that Charles was laying on his chest.

“If you don’t mind, can we just rest a little while before we clean up?” Erik asked sleepily.

“Of course,” Charles yawned. “I could lay like this forever,” he added.

“Me too,” Erik kissed his lover’s bald head and closed his eyes taking in every second of this moment. He knew all too well that the most they had together was two nights before their respective sides would be looking for them. But for right now they were just, Charles and Erik, old friends, and lovers.


End file.
